Charlotte Besijn
Charlotte Gesina Besijn ( Rotterdam , July 25 1962 ) is a Dutch actress and former ballet dancer . She was ten years at the company Introdans, but had to stop dancing for medical reasons. She had trained as an actress and has since guest starred in include Beware!! , Jansen and Jansen and Gold Coast . She also garnered much praise for her role in the TV movie Rigoletto . Besijn garnered national prominence by the role of Barbara Fischer in Good times, bad times , they from April 1999 performed. She left the series in April 2010 to focus on drama coaching and game management. themselves Content [ hide ] *1 Life and career **1.1 Youth and education **1.2 Dance Career **1.3 Retraining to actress **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlotte_Besijn#Vertrek_uit_GTST 1.4 out of GTST] *2 Personal life *3 Overview **3.1 Theatrography **3.2 Filmography **3.3 Film *4 Behind the scenes *5 External link *6 References Course of life and career [ edit ] Youth and education [ edit ] Besijn grew up in her hometown of Rotterdam . After several years at the Gymnasium Erasmiaans lesson followed, she followed from 1977 the last two years of pre-university education in Lebanon Lyceum . She had been young, the ambition ballet dancer, but this was complicated by a scoliosis in her back, which was fixed on her. twelfth [1] She had this since she was fourteen a corset wear chin, which she was at that time especially given introvert and shy. Yet she did sometimes along with school activities - so she was a member of Cabaret NonBali. [2] After her graduation in 1979 , she was not allowed to audition at the Dance Academy, but because the teachers found disappointing her performance, she was sent away. Two years later she went on several auditions, dance academies, but it was because of her age - she was twenty - and lack of technique allowed anywhere. Eventually she did entrance exam for teacher training at the Academy of Arts in Arnhem , she in 1986 finished. [1] Dance Career [ edit ] Besijn won an internship at the contemporary ballet company Introdans where they 1986 to 1995 was as a dancer involved. [2 ][3] She danced under the direction of choreographers as Wubbe , Nils Christe and Christopher Bruce.Moreover, there were real bitches on the stage instead of those skinny ballet Rutjes says Besijn. [1] Over time Besijn got overloaded burden of referred pain. Later this worsened to deficits in her left foot, which ultimately proved to be caused by spinal stenosis . This saw them forced to terminate. Yet her dancing career after ten years [1]She danced her last show in December 1995 with the approval of her doctor. In an interview with the Volkskrant she told me that she remembers every step like in a movie knocked everything, something that occurs only sporadically.She says she felt happy for the first time completely apart from everything. " Absolute freedom ", something she had been searching for a long time and she had finally found, although in her last performance. This performance, Messiah, she played with her idol Miriam Diedrich. [1] Retraining to actress [ edit ] After a difficult six months Besijn decided to retrain as an actress . Earlier they had a selection course for Kleinkunstacademie discovered that acting was her tightly and Introdans she received during her career also roll the necessary sensitivity requirements. Now she decided to switch her career, she took a year of private lessons actor Hajo Bruins . In addition, she studied at the Amsterdam theater Stairway . [1] After completing her studies she did a few years unpaid theater in productions like Under Milk Forest of Canci Geraerdt, The Truth of Pim van Hoeve and Edward Set Deren. [3] Moreover Besijn had registered with various casting agencies, to roll. television world with some commercialsThey also had guest roles in more Beware!! , and Gold Coast . [2] She also garnered much praise for her role in Rigoletto , an alternative opera-film. [3] She also had a supporting role in Crumb , a film including Ruud Feltkamp , Rick Engelkes and Jan Decleir . In 1998 she was asked to audition for Good times, bad times . At first she was reluctant, she was not waiting because she loves language, "a soap of beautiful pieces ", something that does not apply to soaps. But because she had no job, she decided to audition. She says she does not really believe in it, because it was a great role and she really inexperienced and too young for was there. Without expectations and very relaxed she did the screen tests, they simply stood by. Then they had in the studio to audition with Bartho Braat as opponent and eventually they would get the role. [2] The first episode of GTST with Besijn as Barbara Fischer was broadcast on 15 April 1999 . Besides her activities''GTST'' Besijn played in the season 2002 - 2003 involved in the Kursk Monologues II: The Women of Murmansk in the company Lempicka, and she had in 2007 a role in the film Samson and Delilah . [4 ][5] Further, gave they are acting workshops at The Trap. [3] Check out GTST ''[ edit ] On 10 February 2010, was in ''RTL Boulevard announced Besijn Good times, bad times would leave, in their own words because she is ready for a new challenge. [6] Prior to its decision some time she walked in the direction department the soap . She says, " seized "to be the directing and wants to focus on here whatsoever. [7 ][8] She gets by Endemol chance to behind the scenes at GTST to develop in this area. In his own words someone is able to offer to play better, as much fun as playing himself some security. [9] Between August 2010 and June 2011 she was recording engineer, and they kept the game director, now works as a director . [10] Besijns last recording was on February 19 . [9 ][11] Barbara Fischer leaves dike on April 16 2010 , she emigrated to Curaçao together with her son Morris a bed and breakfast to open. [12] Besijn made a return not, but first wants to do other things. [13] In early February 2011 Besijn returned temporarily in GTST in her old role. On the occasion of the wedding of Charlie and Rik . [14] Besijn announced the " exciting "find themselves to be back on the set and adds after a scene" the character Barbara in the fingers immediately "to have and that playing immediately felt familiar again. Besijn believes that " the return of old characters well for the story ". [10] Personal life [ edit ] Besijn protects her private life well before the press. What is known is that they have a relationship has had with Peter Post , with whom she now has a purely friendly relationship. Furthermore, she is also good friends with ''GTST''colleagues Lieke van Lexmond , Caroline De Bruijn , Jette van der Meij and Wilbert Gieske . There are reports that once circulated Besijn an affair would have had Bartho Braat , but these rumors have it invalidated. Besijn is already several years single. She comments that she sometimes joked to feel a man, she is interested in cars , does not want children , is not a carer and, although it was her dream, she does not want to marry . [15] Besijn lives in Amsterdam. Summary [ edit ] Theatrography [ edit ] Filmography [ edit ] Movie [ edit ] Behind the scenes [ edit ] Category:1962 births